Under The Cat's Paw
"Under The Cat's Paw" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the cartoon show episode "All Creatures Great And Smurf." About The Story This was one of the stories that author Vic George wanted to retell from the cartoon show, using a different character as a substitute for the absent adult version of Nat Smurf. Originally it was going to be Tracker, but then he was eventually replaced by Tapper who "became suddenly Pentecostal" for this story and "Where The Wind Carries You". Plot Summary Tapper tells Empath of a time about a few years before Empath's final return from Psychelia when he was out in the forest with Duncan and a few other Smurfs collecting sarsaparilla to brew into ale when he heard an animal crying for help. It turned out to be Azrael, whose leg got caught in a bear trap that Gargamel had set up in the forest to catch Smurfs. As Hefty was unable to get Azrael's paw out of the bear trap by himself, Tapper suggested bringing him into the village to take care of him, which made his fellow Smurfs object to this idea. However, Tapper's wisdom and faith prevailed in this situation, and soon with Azrael brought into the village, his leg was removed from the bear trap, and he seemed to act grateful and docile as the Smurfs did their best to help Azrael recover. Unfortunately, it would soon come to an end when Azrael hears his master Gargamel calling out for him, and Tapper bravely confronts the cat as he returns to his nasty evil nature. But before Azrael has the chance to tear Tapper to shreds, Gargamel with his new pet racing through the village ends up chasing the cat out into the forest. Tapper feels glad that his faith has protected him and his fellow Smurfs, saying to Empath that he would risk his own life knowing that God is there with him. Notes * Tapper replaces the adult version of Nat Smurf in this story adaptation. * Duncan McSmurf mentions Jokey's attempt to fool Gargamel into believing he has been sent to his final judgment in "Heavenly Smurfs". * Papa Smurf's comment that "a leopard cannot change its spots" is a common phrase that comes from Jeremiah 13:23, which reads "Can an Ethiopian change his skin or a leopard its spots? Neither can you do good who are accustomed to doing evil." Title Translations * French: Sous la patte du chat * Spanish: Bajo la pata del gato * German: Unter der Katzenpfote * Italian: Sotto zampa del gatto * Dutch: Onder poot van de kat The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath appears only in the framing of this story. Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Greedy - Thomas H. Wilson * Vanity - Mark Meer * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Humans * Gargamel - Hank Azaria Animals * Azrael - Frank Welker * Silver-fanged Growler - Frank Welker * Annabelle - Frank Welker Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Tapper Smurf Category:Stories with retconned elements Category:Stories featuring Gargamel